Le bal de l'automne
by Luciole's world
Summary: Elle... Toujours aussi belle... Toujours aussi elle... Jamais à lui..." Une histoire entrecoupée de petites chansons qui traduisent bien au fond leur relation...


Debout devant l'affiche, Draco Malfoy affichait son habituel rictus de dédain. Un bal déguisé organisé pour halloween. Non pas que l'idée lui déplaise... Enfin si, elle ne lui plaisait pas... Elle ne serait pas à lui. Toujours inaccessible. Il était voué à l'aimer, et elle à l'ignorer.

Comment en était-il arrivé là ? Il ne le savait même plus lui même. Il devait devenir mangemort, tuer tous les sangs de bourbes, et autres sorciers indignes selon le maître. Mais il s'était perdu en route. Elle avait posé des obstacles à son chemin tracé d'avance par son cher père. Elle il n'avait pas eut la force de les surmonter. On ne passe pas à côté de l'amour. Il s'était cru au dessus de tout cela, mais même lui, le prince des serpentards, il n'échappait pas à cette loi. Il s'était fait prendre à son propre piège.

Il avait voulut se la jouer dure, lutter contre tous ces sentiments, mais inlassablement, ils la ramenaient vers elle. Elle... Toujours aussi belle... Toujours aussi elle... Jamais à lui.

Dégouté, le cœur lourd, il préféra fuir encore une fois, repoussant le moment fatidique où il lui avouerait crever d'amour pour elle. Où il lui dirait toutes ces choses que jamais il n'avait prononcé. Ces simples mots qui n'étaient destinés qu'à elle et elle seule. Elle détenait son cœur mais elle n'en avait pas conscience.

Arrivant dans la grande salle, son regard se posa sur elle. Il avait mal, oui, une douleur fulgurante dans la poitrine. S'il pouvait revenir en arrière, du temps où cette douleur n'existait pas. Il se serait retenu de jouer avec le feu. Mais il avait foncé tête baissé, son cœur à découvert. Comme toutes guerres, il y avait eut des prisonniers. Son âme, son cœur, ses pensées.

Il ne s'aperçut que trop tard qu'il n'avait cessé de l'observer. Que lorsqu'elle releva les yeux vers lui. Pris en faute, il essaya tant bien que mal de cacher la douleur qui l'assaillait, le tiraillait. Mais elle fronçait déjà les sourcils. Avait-elle vue qu'une larme avait perlée au coin de ses yeux ? Comme la marque de son âme torturée. Il préféra se détourner. Comme toujours, il n'avait jamais le courage de soutenir son regard, d'assumer son jugement.

Il pouvait à peine respirer. Il avait son attention, il avait attisé sa curiosité. Il aurait dû en profiter. Au lieu de cela, il laissa passer sa chance. C'est comme si ses actions étaient au ralenti. Il en avait oublié de respirer. Une tension régnait entre lui et elle, dirigé par leur regard. On le bouscula, et le contact fut brisé. Draco se retourna vers le briseur de rêve. Il s'apprêtait à lui sourire, et voilà qu'on le devançait dans ses projets. C'était Ron.

**« Qu'est-ce t'as la fouine à regarder Hermione comme ça ?! »** Lâcha le roux.

Draco soupira. Abattu et résigné, il lâcha :

**« Je l'aime. »**

Il ne servait plus à rien de lutter. Mais le roux sembla prendre cela autrement. Comme si le jeune Malfoy avait voulut se moquer d'elle en disant ces mots. Comme si cette simple parole la salissait. Il se jeta sur lui alors que le blond ne s'y attendait pas, et lui décrocha une droite.

Démarrant au quart de tour, le blond entra dans son jeu en lui rendant la pareille. Il frappa Ron si fort que du sang s'écoula de son nez. Lui même n'était pas en bon état, sa lèvre éclatée déversant le liquide chaud sur don menton, sur ses vêtements. Cette chemise valait extrêmement cher... Du coin de l'œil, Draco vit Hermione se lever et se précipiter vers le lieu de violence. Toute la salle faisait ses pronostiques, mais elle, elle semblait paniquée. Cette violence l'effrayait. Il la connaissait si bien... Elle se fraya un passage dans la foule qui les entourait maintenant.

**« Ça suffit !! »** S'écria t'elle.

Draco sourit. Sa voix trahissait ses pensées. Elle sonnait suraigüe, un peu hystérique. Mais Ron ne sembla pas l'écouter et s'apprêta à lui donner un nouveau coup. Draco qui avait prévu le coup le devança. Mais alors qu'il touchait le visage de Ron de son poing, il fut projeté loin du roux. Sonné, il ne comprit pas tout de suite ce qu'il s'était passé, mais alors, il vit le bras d'Hermione se baisser. Elle tenait fermement sa baguette, légèrement tremblante pourtant. Elle s'était assise près de Ron et avait posé sa tête sur ses genoux. Lui caressant doucement ses cheveux. La douleur le reprit. Il était tellement jaloux et indigné. C'est Ron qui avait commencé, et c'est lui qui attirait la compassion de celle qu'il aimait.

Elle le fixait de ses grands yeux chocolats, une lueur de déception brillant parmi ce feu de sévérité.

Elle était à lui, Ron... Et Draco en était malade. Sentant la nausée l'envahir, il préféra se relever avec le peu de dignité qui lui restait, et partit. S'enfermant dans les toilettes, il déversa toute sa rage et sa rancune dans les cuvettes, Mimi observant avec délice le jeune homme se perdre dans sa douleur.

Puis, il rejoint ses appartements de préfet qu'il partageait avec elle. Encore malade, il s'allongea au plus près, sur le canapé. Il s'endormit presque aussitôt, fatigué d'attendre une femme qui ne lui appartiendrait jamais.

Pourtant, il sentit deux main effleurer son visage dans son sommeil. Ces mains avaient son odeur. Elle se passait toujours de la crème pour les adoucir. Et ça sentait le beurre de karité. Il ouvrait les yeux doucement. Surprise et apeurée, elle poussa un cri et retira ses mains comme si elles l'avaient piqué. Elle se leva rapidement en bafouillant :

**« Je regardais juste... ta lèvre, elle est gonflée... euh, tu devrais la soigner. »**

Il s'assit sur le fauteuil et lui murmura d'une voix rauque et mélancolique :

**« Ça ne sert à rien. »**

Elle parut étonné et rétorqua sérieuse à nouveau, la gène ayant disparue :

**« Si, il faut la soigner, tu peux pas laisser ça comme ça, ça peut s'infecter ou... »**

**« Personne n'ira me pleurer. »**

Choquée, elle l'observa compatissante. Il vit ses yeux s'embuer légèrement. Ciel qu'il avait horreur de la pitié. Elle disparut un instant pour revenir avec du coton et un glaçon.

Lasse de la détester, il se laissa approcher. Hésitante, elle passa le glaçon sur ses lèvres. Il sentit alors la douleur disparaître un peu. Le contact de ce corps gelé lui procura des frissons. Enfin, ça ou elle, juste en face de lui, le soignant. Ils n'avaient jamais été aussi proches, et ce contact le troublait, lui apparaissait bizarre. Il aimait ça. Il n'aurait jamais voulut qu'elle parte.

**« Pourquoi tu t'es battu avec lui Malfoy ? »**

Il soupira.

**« C'est lui qui a commencé à me taper ! »**

Elle rigola amèrement et souffla :

**« Je te croyais au dessus de tout ça... »**

Il lui répondit :

**« Je n'allais pas me laisser faire par cet idiot ! »**

Elle secoua la tête d'exaspération.

**« De toutes façons, **_continua t'il,_** c'est lui qui s'attire tous les lauriers. C'est lui qu'on plaint, lui qu'on adule, et moi qu'on déteste. Toi, tu as bien vu qu'il m'avait frappé le premier ! Tu as bien vu qu'il allait recommencer. Je me défendais juste. C'est moi que tu as envoyé valser ! »**

Elle baissa la tête.

**« J'ai cru que tu l'avais provoqué. »**

Il ricana.

**« Eh bien non. »**

Hermione soupira. Elle avait terminé de soigner Draco et se leva. Avec un dernier regard insondable, elle se réfugia dans sa chambre.

Draco soupira. Elle le fuyait. Peut-être y avait-il une chance. Peut-être accepterait-elle de l'accompagner au bal ? Il fallait qu'il se jette à l'eau... Demain... Oui demain.

Il devait juste trouver le courage. Il irait le voler dans les yeux de sa belle. Puisqu'il n'en possédait aucun.

Et le lendemain arriva. Toute la journée, il essaya de se convaincre de l'aborder. Il finit par se résigner à le faire ce soir dans leurs appartements. Mais alors qu'il passait, il entendit des voix...

**« ... venir avec moi au bal ?... »**

Il prêta l'oreille. Cette voix, c'était celle de Weasley. Il passa un regard curieux. Il était avec Hermione. Elle paraissait indécise. Elle croisa brièvement le regard de Draco et répondit d'une voix faussement enjouée :

**« Avec plaisir Ron ! »**

Le roux sembla décompresser et elle le prit dans ses bras. Blessé, Draco venait d'y voir comme un point final à ses espoirs infondés. Jamais elle ne serait à lui. Maintenant, il le savait...


End file.
